Alzheimer
by Littlest Girl
Summary: Lo que sucede en la familia cuando el Alzheimer, una enfermedad neurodegenerativa, ataca.


**"**Alzheimer**"**

**C**uando Alice Brandon de Whitlock, de setenta y tres años, olvidó registrar unos cheques que había firmado, su esposo le dijo que no se preocupara. "Todo el mundo olvida algo de vez en cuando", comentó.

Luego, extravió el anillo de matrimonio y la llave de su caja de seguridad del banco. Alice comentó muchas veces, "Mi mente es un tenebroso caos estos días".

* * *

**C**uando se le diagnostica que probablemente padece la enfermedad de Alzheimer, Alice ya no puede darse cuenta de que está perdiendo sus facultades mentales. "No me perdí", le asegura a Roland, su hijo mayor, cuando la policía la entrega en su hogar después de haberse demorado tres horas para regresar de la tienda.

"Este amable taxista me trajo a casa".

Alice puede recordar acontecimientos de hace 20 años, pero no logra acordarse de lo sucedido hace cinco minutos. Sigue a Jasper por toda la casa, repitiendo una y otra vez las mismas preguntas. Jasper, su marido, es paciente y amable.

Le dice: "Hoy es martes. Acabamos de comer".

Alice se retira a su recámara para acomodar y reacomodar su colección de revistas. Cuenta el dinero que le dará a su hija Sophie, enseguida vuelve a contarlo. Guarda comida en cajas de zapatos, debajo de la cama. Baja a buscar a Jasper y le pregunta de nuevo: "¿Qué día es hoy?".

* * *

**D**e noche, Alice va y viene por su cuarto; de día deambula por toda la casa y sólo se detiene ante el refrigerador, a engullir comida.

Antes alegre y apacible, ahora está irritable. Una mañana abofetea a Jasper, y en seguida olvida el incidente.

* * *

**A**hora, internada en un asilo, Alice no reconoce casi nunca a sus familiares cuando van a visitarla. Sentada rígidamente en su silla de ruedas, se pellizca sin cesar la piel. Kerri, su nieta de ocho años, ve cómo su padre alimenta a la abuela.

Roland sabe que, a veces, la enfermedad de Alzheimer es hereditaria; así que si olvida un nombre o un compromiso, esa noche no podrá conciliar el sueño. Le dice a su mujer: "Si contraigo esta enfermedad, intérname inmediatamente en un asilo. No quiero que Kerri pase otra vez por esto.

* * *

**U**n día de verano, Sophie llega a casa de su padre y le tiende una caja. Ella le sonríe lacónicamente, escondiendo una lágrima: "Quiero que veas esta película, papá. Se llama, 'Diario de una Pasión **(*)**', seguramente te gustará".

Jasper Whitlock ve aquella película cada tarde en la soledad de la casa que algunas vez fue de ambos, con la esperanza de que su propia Allie le recuerde alguna vez.

* * *

**A**lice Brandon de Whitlock apenas puede recordar nada de su vida pasada, así que el ocho de Octubre, cuando su marido fallece a la edad de ochenta y cuatro años, ella no se entera. Al menos a largo plazo.

Sus hijos difícilmente podrán borrarlo de su memoria: "Alice, Jasper ha fallecido". "¿Quién es Jasper?", "El hombre que más te ha amado en esta vida, nuestro padre", ¿Y quiénes son ustedes?".

* * *

"**S**é que no sabes quién soy, pero tengo algo para ti, Alice. Roland y yo lo encontramos revisando las cosas de Papá".

La anciana se limita a retener el sobre que la otra mujer le metió en la mano. No se mueve de su sitio hasta que una de las enfermeras del asilo entra a su habitación. "¿Qué es eso, cariño? ¿Quieres que lo lea para ti?".

**«**_Mí amada Allie:_

_No pude dormir anoche pensando que todo entre nosotros ha acabado. Porque acabo de darme cuenta que realmente, finalmente no habrá marcha atrás._

_No siento amargura porque sé que fue real. Y si en algún lugar distante de nuestras vidas futuras nos vemos, te sonreiré con alegría recordando aquellos maravillosos años que pasamos aprendiendo uno del otro y enamorándonos. Construyendo nuestra familia. _

_Quizá nunca logres recordarme, porque quizá nuestro amor no puede realizar milagros. Pero el mejor amor es aquel que despierta el alma, el que enciende nuestros corazones. Es el que tú me diste y es el que yo esperé darte para siempre._**»**

"Debiste amarlo mucho."

* * *

**S**iete años después, cuando ya no se mueve, no habla y tampoco lucha por reaccionar. Alice finalmente deja la tierra en Abril, 14.

Su funeral es pequeño, y sólo asiste la familia.

Ella no podía recordar a ninguno de ellos, pero ellos sí la recuerdan a ella.

Siempre espontánea y de risa fácil, los años que vivió lúcida Alice Brandon de Whitlock, era el alma de la fiesta dondequiera que fuera. Y, aunque el último tiempo ella no podía saberlo, vivió una vida plena y llena de amor, que sobrepasaría la barrera de la memoria y el tiempo.

* * *

**«**_Siempre estaré contigo_**»**

* * *

**[**Condensado de "Alzheimer", por Shannon Brownlee.**]**

**(*) **Nombre original de la película "The Notebook" (basada en la Novela de Nicholas Sparks con el mismo nombre). **"D**iario de una pasión**" **en Latinoamérica, **"**El Diario de Noa**" **en España.

* * *

_Mi primera historia sobre Alice Brandon y Jasper Whitlock. No sólo lo hice por la similitud de nombres, sino porque llevo un tiempo muy emocionada por escribir algo sobre ellos._

_Espero que le haya gustado la historia. _

_Gracias por leer, LG._

* * *

_Para aquellos(as) que leen "Flores". Iba a publicar un nuevo capítulo este fin de semana, pero sucedieron cosas y… al final no pude. Pero si o si, actualizo aquello el viernes. Con dos capítulos para compensar la tardanza. Ahí les daré más datos sobre ello. ;)_


End file.
